You had me from hello
by ButterfliesandSophies
Summary: A quick coffee stop and spilled coins lead to a whirlwind romance. But just remember not everything is always as it seems, especially when life just keeps getting in the way...
1. Uhm, Hello

**Hello all! This is my first venture into the world of fanfiction. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Oh if only Gilmore girls belonged to me, Rory would have said yes and there would be a season 8! But unfortunately it does not and will never belong to me ******

_**You had me from hello**_

Chapter 1

Rory Hayden was not your run of the mill, ordinary 18-year-old girl.

'Right this way Miss Rory.'

'Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Rory?' Rory smirked at her driver as he held the door open for her, 'Really, all this Miss business just has to stop.'

'Whatever you say Miss Rory.' Jack tipped his hat to her as he closed the limo door.

Rory just shook her head in amusement, 'How long do I have before I have to be back?'

Jack looked at his watch, 'Just under 25 minutes.'

'Perfect! Just enough time to get a cup of coffee' with that she turned on her heel and made her way into the nearest coffee shop.

As she walked into the shop she paused at the entryway to sniff the air, the beautiful scent of coffee wafted towards her and made her smile.

Rory was indeed an ordinary girl, but if you asked for her definition of the word, it would differ in some ways.

Rory Hayden was none other than Lorelai Leah Gilmore Hayden II, heiress to both the Gilmore and Hayden fortunes.

Rory's parents, Christopher and Lorelai, both come from very wealthy families. However, unlike many children in their social set, Rory was showered love and affection.

'Hey lady, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to order something?'

Rory looked up to see the agitated face of the female employee behind the counter, 'I'll have a large cappuccino.'

'That'll be $3.40.'

Rory opened her handbag to retrieve her wallet, it was then that she realised that she had no money on her. She pulled out her Black American Express to hand over to the girl.

The girl shook her head, 'Sorry, machine's not working today. You can only pay cash.'

Rory looked at her watch. She had less than 15 minutes to get back, but she was in real need of a coffee, 'Just a second, I'm sure I have some loose change somewhere in here…' she trailed off as she began a frantic search through her bag.

'Aha!', she began counting the change she had found. Just as she was about to hand the money over to the girl, someone bumped into Rory causing the coins to go rolling across the floor.

'Crap' Rory mumbled as she bent down to pick up the coins.

'Well this here qualifies as a cute meeting.'

Rory looked up to find that a guy had crouched down to help her pick up the coins. His blonde hair framed his face perfectly, his brown eyes were mesmerising and the smirk he was wearing would have made her heart flutter on any other day. But right now she was focused on the embarrassment she was feeling.

'Uhm, hello. This is more like an embarrassing meet if anything.'

He continued to smirk, 'Are we going after the rollers? I saw a few roll under that table over there.'

Rory looked over to the table and blushed, 'No. I think I've supplied people with enough entertainment for today.'

He laughed as he stood up and held out a hand to help her up as well. Rory felt butterflies in her stomach as he continued to smile at her.

The mysterious guy stepped away from her and approached the girl behind the counter who was getting angrier by the minute.

'I'll have a regular tea and put her one on my tab as well'. He handed the girl some cash and turned back to Rory.

Rory blushed again; she seemed to be doing that a lot around him. 'You really didn't have to do that.'

He smirked again, 'I really couldn't risk you pulling out the coins again.'

Rory was saved from having to respond because their order was ready. She made to grab her coffee but the guy had already beaten her to it.

He placed a lid on it before handing it to Rory, 'You know coffee can kill you?'

Rory had been about to take a sip but halted as she looked up suddenly, 'that's blasphemy! Coffee could never hurt me it loves me too much. We have formed quite the relationship over the years. I shower it with praise and it gives me the hit I need.'

The guy began laughing, 'Spoken like a true addict.'

'I am so not an addict. I can stop drinking it any time I want.'

'So if I asked you to throw away the cup you are holding right now would you?' He looked at her with the hint of a challenge in his eyes.

Rory looked longingly at the cup in her hands and back up to the guy standing in front of her, 'Well I could, but it would be a waste of perfectly good coffee.'

'Just like I thought.' He laughed.

Rory took some time to observe him as he added some sugar to his tea. He looked no older than 18 or 19 but he didn't dress or act like other guys his age.

'Now tea is a beverage that will not hurt you.'

His voice broke Rory out of her thoughts. She looked at the cup he was holding in disgust, 'Yuck! I don't know how you can drink that stuff. It tastes like flavoured hot water.'

'Well I'm sure coffee probably tastes the same.'

Rory looked at him completely flabbergasted, 'You mean you've never actually tried coffee before?'

He shook his head, 'Never saw the need to.'

'So not only did you insult the gift of the gods to us but you haven't even had it before.'

He began laughing, 'Gift of the gods? You really are an addict aren't you'

Rory glared at him and was about to respond when Jack came into the coffee shop.

'You're going to be late if we don't leave right now.'

Rory looked down at her watch and let out a little curse. She began gathering her bag and coffee and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her arm.

'You never told me your name.'

It was Rory's turn to smirk, 'Oh and you did?'

'True, true. I'm Logan.' There was that smirk again.

Rory smiled at him as she began walking out, 'Nice to meet you Logan!'

She was out the door when she heard him call after her, 'I still don't know what your name is?'

Rory looked at him from over her shoulder as she got into the limo, 'Rory.'

And with that the limo drove off leaving a very confused but happy Logan in it's wake.

As Logan made his way down the street he was sure of one thing, there was something special and unique about Rory. She was unlike any other girl he had ever met.


	2. Rory?

**Yay! I want to thank everyone for the reviews. For a first time writer it's good to see that people like my story. I forgot to mention in the first chapter but the name of the story is the title of a song by Kenny Chesney. **

**Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get the more compelled I feel to write!**

**Disclaimer: Nope…I still don't own it but a girl can dream.**

_**You had me from hello**_

Logan Huntzberger thought he had everything he ever needed in life; friends, money and an endless line of girls at his beck and call. Which guy wouldn't be happy with all that? Well, Logan was fine until he decided to walk into that coffee shop. It had been 3 weeks since he had met Rory and still her blue eyes and smile were all he saw when he closed his eyes.

'Oy mate, snap out of it!' Finn said as he tried to get Logan's attention. It was Saturday night and Logan was really putting a damper on things.

Logan looked at his friend, 'What?' Finn just shook his head as Logan took a large gulp of his scotch.

'You've been acting weird these past few weeks. You keep spacing out and now that I think about it, I can't remember the last time I saw you with a girl.' Colin was really worried about his friend.

At the mention of a girl Logan couldn't help but smile as he thought of Rory. His attempts at trying to find her had been futile. The only things he had to go on were her first name, the fact that she came from money and her obsession with coffee.

'There's that smile again. Since when does Logan Huntzberger smile?' asked Colin in confusion.

'I'm not smiling.'

'Oh yes you are I just don't know why.' Finn and Colin observed their friend as he went back to his own world with a permanent smile on his face.

'What's with the face Logan?' Stephanie said as she joined them at the table. Stephanie Vanderbilt completed the group of friends. She had gotten used to being the only girl and had missed them a lot when they were in London. Logan had gotten into some trouble in their sophomore year so his father had him pulled out of school and sent him to boarding school in London. Finn and Colin decided to tag along with him and keep him company.

'Hello to you too Steph.' Logan was getting sick of his friends questioning him

'Don't worry love; he's being a party pooper today. He keeps smiling and get this, he hasn't even looked at a girl yet! He's really cramping my style' said Finn as he was pouting.

'What style Finn?' Colin began laughing but Steph was too busy observing Logan who had drifted off again.

Steph looked shocked at Logan, 'Who is she?'

Logan was avoiding eye contact with her. Colin was really confused, 'what are you talking about Stephanie? We just told you he hasn't even looked-'

'In 3 weeks yeah yeah. But obviously something happened to cause that. So again I ask Logan, who is she?'

'I have no idea what you mean.' Logan made to get up and refresh his drink but Stephanie pulled him back into the seat.

'Oh come on! Where did you meet her? Is she blonde, brunette, red head-'

'Speaking of red heads I'm off to find myself one for the night.' With that Finn got up and left, swaggering along the way.

'Uhhh, I'd better go keep an eye on him.' That just left Stephanie and Logan at the table.

'Stop staring at me like that Steph.'

'Not until you spill.'

'There's nothing to spill.'

'You do know I'm going to keep pestering you, right?'

Logan groaned, 'Why do you even care if I met a girl?'

'So you did?' Stephanie clapped her hands in glee.

'Maybe' Stephanie gave him a sharp look, 'Ok so I may have bumped into her in a coffee shop-'

'Ohhh, my little Logan is all grown up. Tell me more! Name? Pretty? Blonde? Don't leave me hanging here Huntz.'

'All I know is that her name is R-' Colin running towards them cut Logan short.

'Finn's gone and gotten himself into a fight with some girl's boyfriend…'

With that the group of friends went to help Finn out of yet another sticky situation and the topic of Logan's mystery girl was put to the side…well at least for now.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'Rooorrryy!' Lorelai came skipping into her daughter's room. It was bright and early Monday morning. It was also the first day of Rory's senior year at Chilton.

'Fruit of my loins, you need to get up. You don't want to be late do you?'

Rory shifted around in her bed, 'Don't call me that mum.'

'I can't believe you're a senior already. I feel so old' Lorelai pouted.

Rory got out of bed and began making her way to the bathroom to get ready, 'You'll survive' and at the last possible moment she turned around and said, 'grandma.' With that she shut the door before the pillow her mother had flung could hit her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Chilton was buzzing with students as Rory made her way towards her locker. She couldn't believe that this was her second year at Chilton; it seemed like only yesterday that she had transferred.

'Well hello there Mary. Did you miss me?' Tristin was leaning against Rory's locker making it impossible for her to get to it.

'Terribly so' Rory said with no humour whatsoever.

'I knew you'd give in sooner or later. My charm is too hard to resist.' Tristin continued smirking as Rory pushed past him and finally got her locker open.

'Listen here-'

'Tristin are you really that desperate? How many more times does she need to turn you down before you get the hint?' came the chirpy voice from behind Rory.

'I'll be back Mary.' With that he turned and left.

'Thanks Steph' Rory said as she hugged her friend. Rory didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't met Stephanie on her first day at Chilton. Steph was a chirpy and happy blonde. Her and Rory had become great friends almost instantly.

'No problem, what are friends for if not to get rid of creepy clingy guys?'

'Speaking of guys, aren't your friends starting today?' Rory grabbed the last book she would need for the morning before shutting her locker.

'Yup! They should be here any moment now'

Rory and Stephanie were making their way to their first period when they heard someone call out Stephanie's name.

'Colin! Finn! You guys are cutting it a little close aren't you.'

Rory observed the three as they hugged and laughed.

'Wait, Colin where's Lo-'

'Miss me already Steph?'

That voice. It might have been a month ago but Rory recognised the voice instantly. She turned to the voice.

Logan was shocked when Rory turned towards him.

'Rory?'


	3. And so the fun begins!

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. I know that this chapter is incredibly short but I had to make it this way. I want to include some flash backs soon and if I had done it all in one chapter it would have lost the effect I was intending. But the next chapter should be up within the next few days, at most by Saturday. I have an exam on Thursday so that will definitely hinder my writing for a night or two.**

**Anyway, on to the story. Again sorry about the length.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own Gilmore girls…NOT!**

_**You had me from hello**_

'Rory?'

Rory blushed as she stared at Logan, 'Hello Logan'.

Steph looked between her two friends confused until it finally hit her, 'Oh my God! She's you! You're her!'

'God Steph, it's too early in the day, could you try and make some sense?' Finn rubbed his eyes as he leaned against a locker. Rory and Logan were oblivious to this as they continued to stare at each other.

Stephanie turned to Logan, 'Rory's the girl that's had you smiling lately, isn't she?'

Logan, surprisingly enough, blushed, 'Steph' he said in a warning tone.

'And you Rory! I can't believe you didn't tell me you met a guy' Steph glared at Rory as she looked on sheepishly.

'So tell me, how did you meet? Have you gone out yet? Where was I when all this was happening? Did you-'

'Stephanie!' Both Logan and Rory cried out at the same time.

The school bell chose that moment to ring so Rory took the opportunity to escape the situation.

'Oy, where's she going? Logan man, have you already scared her away?' Finn and Colin began to laugh.

Logan still staring at the direction Rory had disappeared off to said, 'I didn't do  
a-'

Stephanie cut him off, 'Rory's like that. She takes school very seriously so that means no turning up to class late' she looked at her watch, 'which is what we are going to have to do now.'

With that, the four of them made their way to class, English, which also happened to be the same class as a certain blue eyed brunette.

Logan smirked as he took a seat behind Rory. This was sure going to be an interesting year.

**Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get the happier I feel and the happier I feel the more I want to write!!**


	4. Happy Anniversary

**Hello my wonderful readers and reviewers. Here is the next instalment of my story. I'm working on making them longer. I've already begun working on the next chapter so it should be up before the beginning of next week.**

**Remember that more reviews=faster chapter updates!!**

**Disclaimer: I now officially own all 7 seasons but that's just about it unfortunately.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Happy Anniversary**_

**Ten years later…**

'Margaret I need the final copy on my desk ASAP. And could you also get Greg on the phone for me please?' Rory continued her harried writing.

'I'll get right to it Ms Hayden. Your fiancé called earlier, he said he was running late and that he'd meet you at the restaurant.'

Rory nodded, 'Thanks.'

After Rory had finished her article she was packing up for the day when she found a letter that had been pushed aside during her haste to get her article done.

_**The Chilton Academy class of 2004 Ten Year Reunion**_

'Wow', Rory couldn't believe that it had been ten years since she had left Chilton. It felt like just yesterday that she had been roaming the halls, competing with Paris for valedictorian…falling in love. The hallways of Chilton held both happy and sad memories for Rory.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'_What do you have there Ace?' Logan smirked as he took a seat next to Rory on the bench._

_Rory closed her book as she glared at him, 'what is it with blonde guys and giving me nicknames? My name's not all that hard to remember, unless you have trouble with two syllable words!'_

'_Ace, I'm deeply crushed that you don't find my name for you endearing.' Logan paused for a while before continuing, 'which other blonde? And what nickname?' Logan would never admit to being jealous out loud but he needed to know who this guy was._

'_Tristin Dugrey. I don't know if you've met him yet.' Rory avoided Logan's eyes by looking down at her long forgotten book._

'_What does he call you?'_

_Rory blushed. She liked Logan and didn't want to scare him away. Which guy like Logan would want to be with a girl like her, a 'Mary'?_

'_Uhm, well he uhm-'_

'_You already said that Ace.' Logan laughed as Rory glared at him._

'_Mary'_

'_I'm sorry?' Logan was confused._

'_Tristin. He calls me Mary.' Rory was the colour of a tomato at this point._

'_Mary? As in the Virg-'_

_Rory cut him off before he could finish the sentence, 'yes.'_

_Logan stared at her with an amazed look on his face. Rather than this bit of information scaring him away, it made her all the more special to him. There was something about Rory Hayden that drew him to her._

'_Ok. You can stop staring now Logan.' Rory was angry. At this moment she hated Tristin more then ever before for giving her the stupid name and for making her feel this way after having told Logan. Rory was in no way ashamed but she was upset because it seemed that Logan didn't like this new bit of information. She thought he had been different but it turns out he was just like every other guy._

_Rory grabbed her book and was standing to leave when Logan grabbed her arm, 'Where do you think you're going?' Didn't your mother ever teach you not to abruptly leave a conversation?'_

_Rory scoffed, 'what conversation? You were too busy staring at me and feeling disgusted by what I just told you.'_

'_Disgusted? Why would I feel that? I don't care about all that.'_

_Rory was upset, 'You don't care?' She couldn't believe she was making a fool of herself with a guy that wasn't even interested in her._

'_No I don't. I like you just the way you are and knowing that piece of information isn't going to change that.'_

_Rory smiled shyly at Logan, 'You like me?'_

_Logan's face was contorted half way between a blush and a smirk, 'uhm, yeah.'_

'_Interesting'_

'_Interesting? Ace I just told you that I liked you and all you can say is 'interesting'?'_

_Rory nodded her head. Logan just shook his head and mumbled something about insufferable women. _

'_Why do you call me Ace?'_

'_Seriously? This is the conversation you want to be having now?' Rory nodded. 'Steph told me you were on the Franklin. So when I got home yesterday I read some of your articles. Not bad at all, you're an ace reporter. Hence the name Ace.'_

'_Well I can honestly say that I like that nickname much more then Mary.'_

'_Really? Because I thought Mary had a nice ring to it especially if you add Magdalene to the end of it' Logan teased Rory._

'_Why you- arggh! To think I liked a butt-faced miscreant like you!' She grabbed her school bag and began walking up the stairs._

'_Wait! You like me?' Logan grabbed his books and ran after her._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Rory wiped a tear as she stared at the photo in front of her on the desk. It was of her, Logan and the gang. It was taken at one of the many society parties they had been forced to go to when they were younger. The sub-parties they held were the only things that made them bearable.

Rory smiled as she caressed the edge of the photo before getting up to leave for the day since she still had to get ready for dinner.

'Margaret, I'm off for the day.'

'Have a good night Miss Hayden.'

Rory was the editor in chief at the Stamford Eagle Gazette. It was a stressful job but she loved it. It was hard for her to find a job after college. After being turned down by the umpteenth newspaper Rory was about ready to give up. But then she received a call from the Gazette, a meeting was set up and before she knew it she was a workingwoman.

'Good evening Miss Rory' Joe the doorman said as he held the door to her apartment complex open.

'Hey Joe!'

Rory lived in a large two-bedroom apartment that was conveniently a 5-minute walk from the newspaper.

It was their anniversary tonight and Rory had no idea what to wear. One would have thought that having a countless number of dresses to choose from would have made it easier. Finally she settled on a blue strapless cocktail dress that end just below her knees. She curled her hair and let it fall freely over her shoulders; he always did say that he loved it best when her hair was out.

After putting on the final touches of her makeup she grabbed her clutch and made her way out the door and into the limo that was waiting for her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Ace, just get in the limo please.'_

'_Logan! You put a blindfold over my eyes and expect me to just get in without even telling me where we're going? I do have an exam tomorrow you know?' Rory pouted and crossed her arms._

_Logan sighed, 'I promise that you'll like this surprise.'_

_Rory unfolded her arms, 'Can I take the blindfold off?'_

'_Nope. Come on Ace, don't you trust me?'_

_Rory smiled, 'I do.' With that she allowed Logan to help her into the limo._

_They had been driving in silence for no more than five minutes before Rory spoke, 'Where are we going?'_

'_It's a surprise Ace.'_

'_I don't like surprises.'_

'_Yes you do, you love them.' Logan smirked and leaned over and kissed her without any warning. Rory gave into the kiss instantly. Logan laughed as he pulled away at the way Rory was whining._

'_Thanks for helping me prove my point Ace.'_

_Rory stuck her tongue out at him. Silence filled the back of the limo for another ten minutes before Rory spoke again, 'Are we there yet?'_

'_Has the car stopped moving yet Ace?'_

'_No.'_

'_Well there's your answer right there.'_

_Rory was silent for a few seconds, 'what about now?'_

_Logan couldn't help but laugh, 'We should be there in a few minutes.'_

_Proving Logan true to his words, the limo came to a stop a short time later._

_Rory stumbled a bit as Logan helped her out, 'Can I take the blindfold off now?'_

'_Just a little while longer Ace' Logan said as he led her down the footpath and though a door that chimed as they entered._

'_Logan? Where are we?' _

'_Why don't you take a look for yourself' Logan pulled the blindfold off._

_Rory stood there stunned as she took in their surroundings. She turned to Logan and smiled, 'This is THE coffee shop!'_

_Logan nodded, 'this was the first time I ever saw you. You were truly a sight to behold.'_

_Rory laughed, 'I was bent over and picking up coins and you came and helped me.'_

_Logan wrapped his arms around Rory, 'And look how far we've come' he placed a soft kiss on her lips, 'happy anniversary Ace.'_

_Rory smiled, 'our anniversary isn't for another week.'_

'_That's our other anniversary. You see, today marks the first time we ever met, today is our true 6 month anniversary.'_

_Rory gave him a passionate kiss, 'I can't believe it's already been 6 months.'_

'_You better believe it Ace, I even have a gift that proves it.' Logan pulled a box out from behind the counter._

_Rory smiled, 'you got me a gift?'_

'_Mhhm.' He held the familiar Tiffany's box out to her, 'Happy anniversary Ace.'_

'_Happy anniversary Logan' she said just as she gave him another kiss. After they pulled away she opened the box. Inside it laid the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. A simple thin silver chain held the most beautiful thing ever. It was a heart lined with diamonds and attached in the middle of it going from one edge to another were three letters 'A-C-E'._

'_Logan, it's beautiful' Rory said with tears in her eyes._

'_I just want you to know Rory; I've never felt this way before. I'm feeling things I never thought I was capable of.'_

_Rory leaned in and gave him an earth-shattering kiss._

'_Me too Logan. Me too.'_

'_I love you Rory. I guess me giving you that necklace was my way of telling you that you now have my heart' Logan paused as he laughed, 'It literally has your name on it and I wouldn't have it any other way.'_

_Rory had tears flowing down her cheeks by this stage. She had never felt as happy and as loved as she did right at this moment._

'_I love you too Logan.'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

'We're here Miss Rory' her driver said as he held open the door for her.

Rory nodded her thanks to him as she got out. As she walked into the restaurant she couldn't help but touch her necklace. She had worn it everyday for the last 10 years and still, every time she looked at it she felt as though she was seeing it for the first time.

'Hello. I have a reservation under Hayden' Rory said to hostess that greeted her at the door.

'Of course Miss Hayden. Your fiancé isn't here yet' Rory nodded as she followed her to their table.

'Would you like anything to drink while you wait?'

'I'll have a martini.' The hostess nodded before she left.

Rory observed the environment around her. She hadn't been here in quite a few years but the place didn't seem to have changed much. It still had the romantic feel she had wanted for this special night.

'Sweetheart! Sorry I'm late and just let me say you look gorgeous tonight.' He leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

Rory smiled at her fiancé, 'You don't look to bad yourself.'

Rory couldn't help but notice that he didn't smirk.

James always smiled.

_Logan_ always smirked.


	5. Logan

**Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is mainly a flashback. The cliff-hanger from chapter 4 will be further explained in the next chapter. Enjoy and remember to review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine…**

_**Logan**_

'_My parents want you over for dinner.'_

_Logan and Rory were snuggled up on the oversized couch in the theatre room. The closing credits of Funny Face were rolling on the screen._

'_Why? It's not like they haven't met me before.' Truth be told, Mitchum Hunztberger scared Rory. He was basically the god of the journalism world and getting on his bad side would pretty much mean the end of a person's career, even if it hadn't even begun._

'_My mother says that with graduation only a week away she doesn't want the next she sees you to be as you walk up to the stage.'_

_Rory sighed, 'oh, well uhm ok. Just tell me when and I'll be there.'_

'_Thanks Ace,' Logan leaned down and gave her tender kiss. 'The dinner is tonight.'_

_Rory sat up so fast she knocked down the bowl of popcorn, 'Tonight!?'_

'_Uhm, yeah. Is that ok?' Logan looked at Rory sheepishly._

'_It's very short notice Logan,' Rory couldn't help but notice that Logan was avoiding eye contact with her, 'Logan Elias Hunztberger! How long have you known that the dinner was tonight?'_

'_Ace…I was afraid that if you had too much time to think about it you would back out. My parent's aren't exactly the nicest people.'_

'_How long Logan?'_

'_2 weeks'_

'_What!?' With that Logan got up and ran out of theatre._

'_You butt-faced miscreant! You get back here!!!'_

_Logan and Rory ran past Lorelai laughing._

_Lorelai was happy that her daughter had found someone like Logan. He managed to bring out a whole new side of Rory, a more fun and carefree side._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

'_So Rory, are you happy that high school is almost over?' Rory and Logan were seated next to each other at the dining room table. Honor was opposite them and Mitchum and Shira on either end of the table._

_It was Mitchum that had broken the silence with the question he had posed to Rory._

'_I'm happy to be starting a new chapter in my life' Rory politely answered, Mitchum merely nodded._

'_We got our college acceptance letters today dad' Logan tried to keep the conversation flowing so as to not make Rory feel awkward._

'_Hmmm. Well out with it boy.'_

'_I got into Harvard, Yale and Princeton.' Rory squeezed Logan's hand under the table, she was so proud of him._

'_Congratulations Logan! Which one have you chosen?'_

'_What sort of question is that Honor?' Mitchum spoke loudly, 'He'll be going to Yale.'_

_Silence fell on the table and all that could be heard was the clinking of silverware._

_It was Shira that broke the silence this time, 'What about you Rory dear?'_

'_Oh well, I got accepted by Yale, Harvard, Princeton and Columbia.'_

'_That's marvellous dear. Congratulations.'_

_Rory smiled at Shira, 'thank you.'_

'_Have you decided on one yet? They are amazing colleges.'_

'_She'll be going to Harvard obviously Shira. I mean the Hayden's are a legacy there.'_

'_Actually Mitchum, I'll be attending Yale.'_

_Mitchum looked shocked, 'Yale? But what will your grandparents say?' He was trying to discourage her from the choice she had already made._

'_I spoke to them about it and they said that as long as I was happy with the decision I made that they would be happy too.' The rest of dinner was eerily quiet after that. _

_Rory and Logan were saying their goodbyes and were about to leave when Mitchum called Logan into his office. Logan looked at Rory confused._

'_I'll be right back Ace.' Rory nodded_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_The drive back to Rory's house was really quiet. Rory wanted to ask Logan what his father had wanted but his tight grip on the steering wheel told her that it hadn't gone too well._

_The car pulled to a stop in the driveway. Logan turned off the ignition and stared at Rory, 'Why did you choose Yale?'_

_Rory was shocked by his question, 'What do you mean?'_

'_It's a simple question Rory.' She couldn't help but wince at his use of her name._

'_There were lots of reasons behind my decision.'_

'_Was I one of the reasons?'_

_Something felt off with the conversation they were having. Rory had no idea where he wanted to go with this._

'_I'd be lying if I said that you going there didn't play a part in my decision'_

_Logan slammed his hands on the steering wheel. 'God Rory! You can't base something as important as this on a high school boyfriend.'_

'_What?' Rory didn't understand what was happening, 'what did Mitchum say to you?'_

'_This has nothing to do with my father.'_

'_Then why the hell are you picking a fight with me! You were overjoyed when I told you I was going to Yale this morning. What changed?'_

'_It's getting late, you should go inside.' With that Logan turned on the car and waited for Rory to get out. He was staring straight ahead and avoiding eye contact._

_Rory felt tears stinging her eyes but she refused to cry in front of him. She got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. With that Logan sped away._

_She couldn't help but let the tears fall after she shut the front door. She didn't get was going on. Logan had never acted so cold towards her. And that comment about him being a 'high school boyfriend', did that mean he was breaking up with her. Rory just sat there crying and that was the way her mum found her a few hours later._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Logan slammed the door to his bedroom shut after he had gotten back from dropping Rory off. He hated himself for speaking to her like that. She had tried to hide the tears from him but he saw when hear eyes began to water. _

_There was a knock on his door and before he could even get rid of them the door opened._

'_Did you do it?'_

_Logan had never hated his father as much as he did at that very moment, 'get out.'_

'_Logan-'_

'_I told you I'd do it didn't I?'_

'_Well hurry, you don't have much time left.' With that Mitchum left his son's room. He was turning the corner when he heard the distinct sound of glass breaking._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Monday morning came too soon for both Rory and Logan. _

'_Hey Ror!' Stephanie said as she came to a stop next to her locker._

'_Hi', Rory was in no mood to talk, she had barely slept the entire weekend and had not heard from Logan yet._

'_What's wrong?' Stephanie instantly became worried about her friend._

'_Nothing' Rory shut her locker, 'I have to go, I can't be late for English.'_

_Stephanie was really worried about Rory, her eyes looked like she had been crying all weekend._

'_Hey love, what's with the long face?' Finn threw his arm around Stephanie as he and Colin joined her._

'_It's Rory. Something's up with her.'_

_Finn was about the respond when Logan walked up to his locker without even acknowledging them._

'_Hey mate.'_

_Logan didn't respond he just continued grabbing books from his locker before making his way to English. Stephanie, Finn and Colin followed closely behind him. Something was up and they wanted to know what it was._

_As Logan entered the classroom he instantly saw Rory seated in the second row. She had been reading but was now staring at him. He wanted so much to go up to her and kiss her and apologise. He could see the sadness in her eyes. The other students in the room had noticed the heated staring between Rory and Logan. Their English teacher walking in caused Rory to look away and to the front of the classroom. Logan took a seat in the back of the classroom. Stephanie, Finn and Colin knew that they needed to get to the bottom of this._

_Mitchum's words kept playing over and over in Logan's head 'you don't have much time left'. Logan had no choice and as much as it was going to kill him, he had to break up with Rory._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

'Mr Hunztberger your sister is on the phone for you.'

Logan was broken out of his thoughts by his secretary, 'Thanks Linda.'

'Hey Honor.'

'Logan did you know that you're a hard man to get in touch with?'

Logan let out a laugh, 'I guess that comes with running a multi-billion dollar enterprise.'

'How are you?'

'I'm as good as can be and you? How are Josh and my little niece?'

'They're great. Anna is getting so big, I can't believe she starts kindergarten next week.'

'Wow, already? I haven't seen her in ages' Logan looked at the picture of his niece that sat on his desk next to another very important photo to him.

'She misses you heaps. When are you coming to visit?'

The last time Logan was in Hartford was 3 years ago and that trip hadn't ended too well, 'I don't know Honor.'

'Well you should fly down next week. Anna starts school and the Chilton reunion is then.'

Logan had forgotten about that. Honor had faxed over the invite a few weeks ago. He had thought about going but he didn't know if _she_ would be there. A part of him really wanted to see her again but the other part couldn't handle having his heart broken again.

'Logan? You still there?'

'Hmmm yeah. I'm just thinking.'

'Seeing Rory again won't be that bad Logan. It's been 10 years-'

'I know how long its been Honor!' It may have been that long ago but it still hurt as hell.

'I'm just saying Logan, come down go to the reunion. When was the last time you saw Colin, Finn and Stephanie? It'll be fun.'

'I'll think about it Honor.'

'Logan, London will survive without you for a few weeks.'

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Logan stared at the photo on his desk. It was a photo of him and Rory at Christmas time. Lorelai had taken the photo while they were standing under some mistletoe kissing.

'Mr Hunztberger the final layout is ready for you to go over.'

Logan nodded and began working again. The mail came in a few hours later, sitting on top of the pile was a bulky package addressed to Logan. It was from Finn. Logan tore it open. It was an American magazine, there was a post-it stuck on the top:

**I think you'll find the picture on page 17 interesting…  
Finn**

Logan flipped it open to the page and what he saw shocked him. It was a picture of Rory at some society event. The picture was taken 2 weeks ago. What caught his attention and surprised him the most was what Rory was wearing around her neck.

'Linda!' Logan called out to his secretary.

She came rushing in, 'yes Sir?'

'Book me a flight to Hartford for early next week.'

Logan had a reunion to attend.


	6. Seeing Black

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. This chapter holds probably the last of the flashbacks. Hope you enjoy and remember to keep reviewing!!!!**

**10 reviews = a new chapter!**

**Italics are flashbacks and memories.**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream that Matt Czuchry took me out for dinner. Does that make him mine?? **

_**Seeing black**_

_Rory was on her way to the library when she heard Logan call out her name. He had been avoiding her all day._

'_Uhm, we need to talk.' There they were the dreaded four words that no girl ever wanted to hear. She nodded for him to continue._

'_I've been thinking you see, everyone keeps talking about how college is meant to be fun and carefree. Finn and Colin can't wait to start hitting on new girls and spending countless nights at the bar and I just, I…uhm-'_

'_You want to experience all that too.' Rory could feel the tears forming._

_Logan gulped and nodded. He watched as the tears began to fall. He wanted to plead with her eyes to not believe him. He wanted her to look at him and realise that he was lying, that he had to do this, that he loved her. He had to do this because he loved._

'_Who am I to stop you, I'm only your high school girlfriend, or I guess ex-girlfriend.' It killed Rory to have to say that but she didn't want to hold Logan back. It was clear to her that he didn't want her anymore. He stood there staring at her and she really couldn't take much more of it so she did what any normal girl would do in this situation, she ran._

_Logan so desperately wanted to stop her, to go after her and tell her the truth. But he knew he couldn't because he loved her too much and knew how much writing meant to her._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Stephanie ran into the school desperately searching for Rory. She had just gotten off the phone with Honor and she now knew everything. She had to tell Rory before it was too late. She was still searching when someone literally ran into her. It was Rory._

'_Oh sweetie what happened? It's going to be ok I promise you' Stephanie hugged Rory as she tried to comfort her. She led her into an empty classroom because a crowd had begun to form around them._

_After about 30 minutes Rory's sobs quieted down._

'_He…he broke up with me…'_

'_I know. But Rory it's not what you think it is, he had to.'_

_Rory was confused, 'what do you mean he had to?'_

'_Mitchum threatened him and you. He felt that you were holding Logan back from all the great things he could achieve. Mitchum thought that with you in Harvard and Logan in Yale your relationship would end. But when you chose Yale he got angry and took matters into his own hands.'_

'_What did he say?' Rory wiped at her newly formed tears._

'_He told Logan that he'd destroy you, that he'd destroy your dream. Rory, Mitchum's an important man in the journalism world. He told Logan that if he continued with the relationship he would ruin any hope you had of finding a job after college. Sweetie, you have to understand that Logan only did what he did because he loves you so much.'_

_Rory didn't know what to say and the only thought running through her mind right now was that Logan did want to be with her and that he did love her. She needed to find Logan and set things right._

'_Rory, there's more. Logan's not going to Yale anymore, Mitchum is sending him to London for college. I guess that was his sure fire way of making sure you guys stay apart.'_

_Logan was leaving? Rory's heart was racing as she felt the room begin to spin. She felt herself begin to fall before all she saw was black._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

'…_And the Chilton class of 2004 valedictorian, Miss Rory Hayden.' Rory made her way up onto the stage as everyone clapped for her. She accepted her diploma and shook hands with all the necessary people. She approached the microphone as everyone quieted down._

'_A few weeks ago when I first sat down to write my speech it all came easily to me; graduation equals a new journey, new experiences…a new chapter in life. Recent events made me pull out that speech, rip it up and throw it to the roaring flames. Graduation to me now means having to grow up, to make decisions I normally would not have made,' Rory sniffled as she held back some tears, 'the end of high school means the beginning of our trek into the real world where succeeding in your chosen career should be more important than your true happiness. The future holds both happy times and disappointment for us. My time here at Chilton, as short as it may have been, has given me memories that I will cherish forever. Although it's exterior may seem foreboding to many, it was my comfort zone my very own happy place. I was allowed to feel freely, experience things freely and most importantly I was allowed to love freely. So what does graduation really mean to me in the society we live in? It's when familial responsibilities and duties kick in, when a son or daughter's freedom is stripped away from them. When attending the legacy college is a must, when failing to do things results in threats and broken promises,' Rory was now crying freely, 'This morning my mum asked me if I was happy to be graduating, well, my answer mum is no, today is probably one of the worst days of my life. Thank you.' _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

'Darling are you alright?' James looked at Rory worried.

'Hmmm? Yes I'm fine I just got lost in my memories.'

'I would suppose this place holds quite a few for you?'

Rory looked around again, everything was still the same. The halls of Chilton were exactly as she remembered them. Without even realising it, they had stopped in front of her old locker. She moved forward to get a closer look as she wondered if it was still there. And sure enough the top left hand corner still held the letters that had been engraved into them. She sighed longingly as she ran her hand across them:

**L + R 4ever**

It was the night of the reunion and Rory couldn't help but hope that he would be there. The event was being held in the grand hall but James had asked to see the inside of the school.

Rory's thoughts then turned to James. She met him 3 years ago at a society party her grandmother was hosting. They got to talking and before the night was over James had asked her out for dinner. As Rory accepted his invitation she couldn't help but think of a certain blonde. She knew she couldn't live in the past forever and as time went on she found herself falling in love with James. He proposed to her on their 2 year anniversary and here they were, the wedding only a month away.

Rory and James finally made their way to the grand hall just as the blonde invading Rory's thoughts pulled up in front of the school.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Rory was at the bar refreshing her drink when she heard the voice. It was 10 years since she last heard it but it still sounded the same.

'Does your fiancé know you still wear your ex-boyfriend's necklace?'


	7. Let me go

**Enjoy! And please remember to review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG, I do not own GG, I do not own GG….**

_**Let me go**_

Logan's eyes had landed on Rory as soon as he made his way into the hall. She truly was a sight to behold there was a certain radiance about her that made her stand out from the rest. She was standing with Paris and some guy. Logan assumed he was the fiancé because he had his arm wrapped around her. Logan strode towards the bar as he tried to keep his jealousy at bay. How could he still feel like this after all this time?

Logan was on his second drink when he knew he just had to talk to Rory. He was fairly sure that she hadn't seen him yet so he made his way to the bar where she was.

'Does your fiancé know that you still wear your ex-boyfriend's necklace?'

He could pin point the exact instance she realised it was him, her shoulders tensed and her breathing became heavier.

Rory turned around slowly to face him; this was the first time they had been face to face in 10 years.

'Logan' Rory said in a quiet voice.

'It's good to see you still remember me' Logan said in a cold voice.

'How have you been?'

'Really Rory? After 10 years of no contact you expect us to have a civilised conversation?'

'Who's fault was that Logan?' Rory hated that he could still make her feel this way after 10 years.

Logan knew whose fault it was, Rory knew whose fault it was but neither knew that the other knew.

'Why do you still wear my necklace?'

Rory tried to avoid his eyes, 'It would have been a waste to just have it sit in a box somewhere.'

'Bullshit!'

Rory looked at him shocked, 'Excuse me?'

'I want the truth Rory.'

'It's just a necklace Logan.'

Logan looked hurt, 'No it's not just a necklace. That necklace has _my_ heart on it, my heart that I gave to you freely and willingly. That necklace means a lot to me Rory and I know you know how much it meant to give it to you.' Logan couldn't take it anymore, he had to leave, and he knew that he shouldn't have come.

Logan didn't hear Rory call out after as he walked to the door but he did feel her hand on his arm as it tried to stop him. They were both now standing in the middle of the dance floor. All eyes were on them. The ex-students of Chilton had been waiting for the showdown between the 2 scorn lovers for quite sometime and it seemed fitting that it would be now and here, where it all began.

'I'm sorry I said it was just a necklace.'

Logan tried to free himself from her grasp but even if he had been able to physically free himself, her eyes held him captive. He couldn't bring himself to look away.

'Let go of me Rory.'

Rory released her grip on him but Logan just shook his head.

'No not just now Rory, why won't you let me go? Why do you still wear my necklace? Why do I still have pictures of you everywhere? Why do I hate that you have a fiancé? That you were able to move on when all I can do is live in the past? Why do you still make me feel this way?'

'Logan, I-'

Logan cut her off, 'No. I'm sorry for coming. Have a good life Rory Hayden.' And Logan left.

Rory wanted to go after him, to tell him that she still felt the same…to tell him the real reason why she still wore the necklace. But she couldn't, it was too late. Maybe they just weren't meant to be. Rory could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

'Sweetie come with me.' Rory let the person lead her away from the stares and whispers in the hall.

Stephanie had seen and heard the entire exchange between her two best friends. She knew that they both still loved each other but life just kept getting in the way.

They were now in an empty classroom, Rory still had tears in her eyes.

'Steph? Is it really over?'

Stephanie saw the pain in her friend's eyes, 'Oh Rory.' She hugged her as the tears began to fall again.

'It's not over yet Rory. You both still love each other so much. A love like yours doesn't just disappear, things will work out in the end.'

'How can it? I'm engaged Steph!'

Stephanie let out a small laugh, 'you know I've never been fond of James.'

'I can't just break it off. We've been together for 3 years and I really do love him', Rory sniffled, 'I'm so confused.'

'Well I guess the question that remains is, who do you love more James or Logan? Who can you see yourself with 20, 30 years from now?'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan hated that he had acted so weak in front of Rory. He had gone all this time without truly breaking down, why did it have to happen now and with Rory. He had come all this way to just have a simple question answered, why did it have to become so complicated?

'_Because you still love her'_ a voice inside his kept shouting. It was then that Logan realised that he couldn't leave things the way they were; he needed to get the truth from Rory. He slowed down the car and made a u-turn, he was so focused on the task ahead that he didn't notice the car heading towards him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'911, what's your emergency?'

'There's been an accident…'


	8. Love of her life

**Hello! Some of you might hate me after reading this chapter, but please stick it out and don't give up on my story. I promise you that it IS a ROGAN!**

**Keep reviewing!!!!**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters…**

_**Love of her life…**_

The Chilton reunion was meant to be a fun event, where old friends met up and where everyone hoped that two certain people would end up together again. Instead, they were now sitting in Hartford Hospital waiting area. Colin was holding Stephanie as she cried, Finn was trying to make sense of what the doctor had just told them, Honor was trying to contact her parents and Lorelai was searching for Rory.

'_Coma'_ was the one word that kept replaying in everyone's minds as they waited for any sign of recovery. A sign that Logan was going to be ok, that everything would return to normal…that he and Rory would finally get their second chance.

The waiting room was eerily quiet except for Finn's pacing and Stephanie's sobs. Honor was still trying to find her parents. She was about to give up when finally Mitchum answered.

'Dad…there's been accident.'

Honor held back her sobs as she continued, 'No. It's…it's Logan…'

'He's in a coma…'

'Hartford Hospital.'

After Honor hung up with her father, she tried her mother again but she still wasn't answering. Ever since her parents separated 10 years ago Shira had been distant, she was never in one place long enough. Something had happened between her and Mitchum that was still a mystery to all of them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Rory entered the Chilton grand hall again but something didn't feel right. Had she really made the right choice? Was James the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with? She closed her eyes and tried to picture her wedding day; the white dress, the flowers, bridesmaids, guests, a beautiful church…and a groom. She saw herself walking down the aisle, all eyes were on her, she finally made it close enough to see her groom clearly…Rory broke out of her day dream._

'_Logan', it was Logan. He was the one he saw waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Logan was the man she wanted to grow old with. Logan is and always would be the love of her life._

_Rory had to find him, she had to tell him that it would always be him; she only hoped that she wasn't too late. She was practically out the door when she heard her name called out._

'_Rory', it was James, 'there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you.' He smiled at her but Rory took a step back._

'_I…I'm…I'm sorry James, I can't.' Rory shook her head as the tears flowed._

'_Can't what?' he asked._

'_Marry you' Rory whispered while staring at the floor._

'_Rory, what are you talking about? You're just getting cold feet, albeit it is a little soon for it but-'_

_Rory cut him off, 'No. It's not nerves. God, James you deserve someone better than me. Someone that will give you their heart, their whole heart.'_

'_I don't want someone else, I want you. I love you Rory.'_

'_I love you too James. But I'm not in love with you. How can I be when my heart still belongs to someone else?' Rory was crying freely now._

'_It's that Logan fellow isn't it?'_

_Rory looked up at him shocked, she had never mentioned Logan to him._

'_Your mother accidently let it slip a few months ago,' James continued._

'_I'm so sorry James. I really wanted it to be you.'_

_James merely shook his head in disappointment, 'Good night Rory,' and with that he left._

'_Rory! Rory!' Stephanie came running up to her with tears in her eyes, 'Oh God Rory, its Logan.' Rory felt her heart stop beating. 'There's been an accident Rory.'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The hospital chapel was not a place that Rory ever thought she would find herself but at this moment it seemed like the perfect place to escape to. Her heart was breaking as she pictured Logan lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. She would give anything to be in his place, to be the one hurting because right now, any pain was better than the one she was feeling. She felt helpless, the love of her life was floating between life and death and there was nothing she could do about it. As the tears continued to fall she fingered her necklace. She took the heart that hung on it and held onto it as tightly as possible fearing that if she let go of his heart he would disappear too.

Rory knew that her mother was sitting next to her but she didn't want to talk, it hurt too much.

They both sat in silence with only Rory's sobs breaking through.

'Rory, sweetie, Logan's a fighter. You more than anyone should know this, he won't go down without a fight. Everything will work out in the end, I promise.'

'How? How can you promise me that?' Rory was hysterical now, 'He's in a coma…he could…he could…die. Mummy, I never even told him that I still love him.' Rory was now crying into her mother's shoulder, 'He…he can't leave me – I only just got him…ba-back…'

Lorelai tried to soothe her daughter, she rubbed her back gently, 'sssshhh sweetheart, he knows…'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been 2 days and still there were no improvements in Logan's condition, if anything it was getting worse. The thing they were all dreading became reality when the doctor came out with a solemn look on his face.

'I'm sorry, but his condition is deteriorating at an alarming pace.'

Stephanie was crying hard at the doctor's words, Finn and Colin were tearing up, Honor was being consoled by her husband and Rory…Rory wanted so much to cry, to scream, to throw something…but she couldn't move. It was actually happening, Rory never thought she would lose Logan, even when they were apart all those years she knew that in the end they would be together. But now… _'He'll never know how much I love him' _Rory thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She held on tighter to his heart, willing it to stay…to not leave her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'I'm sorry, we tried everything but there was nothing we could do… I'm sorry for your loss.'

Rory collapsed as tears and sobs overtook her. The doctor hadn't said the word but the only think going through Rory's mind was the word _'dead'_.

The heart pierced the silence as it hit the floor.


	9. Mitchum

**Hi! I know a lot of you hate me for what happened in the last chapter but please hang in there, not everything is as it seems! Hope you guys like this chapter, a lot of things are cleared up. Sorry about the lengths of my chapters, I barely have enough time with uni and work, so it was either short chapters or no chapters. Enjoy!!**

**Italics=flashbacks**

**Remember to review, I'm like the cookie monster, I can never get enough!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I am merely boring the characters for entertainment purposes, they in no way belong to me (except for the ones you don't recognise)**

_**Chapter Nine: Mitchum…**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_12__th__ June 2004_

_Ace,_

_Who would have thought that I'd ever write a letter, let alone one to a girl? But you Rory Hayden have changed me. I don't know when or how but you have become the only constant in my life, the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I now know the meaning of love… the reason I put up with my father. _

_By now you probably know why this is all happening, why I had to break up with you, why I had to move thousands of miles away…why I had to break both your heart and mine. You have come to mean so much to me Rory, the thought of hurting you or of being the reason your dreams don't come true, killed me. I love you so much Rory and I promise you that this is not the end for us. One-day things will become better, and I will come back for you…for me… for us. _

_I may be thousands of miles away, but just know that my heart still belongs to you just like it always will. _

_I love you so much Ace…_

_Now and Forever yours,_

_Logan_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

'How's he doing?' Mitchum was pacing the room while the doctor examined his son.

'He's still in a state of coma but his vitals are getting better, his ribs are healing and his lungs are no longer in any danger and there is so no sign of internal bleeding…' the doctor stared warily at Mitchum Huntzberger, 'Are you sure-'

Mitchum's fist hitting the wall cut the doctor off, 'Stay the hell out of it and just do your work! God knows I pay you enough to not complain.'

The doctor nodded as he made his way out the door. Mitchum approached his son and stared at him.

'Just remember, you brought this upon yourself son. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a funeral to attend.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Dad…there's been accident.' 'No. It's…it's Logan…'_

'_Rory Gilmore' was the only thing going through Mitchum's head as he made his way to Hartford hospital. She was the reason this was all happening, she was the reason Logan was back in the country, she was the reason he was now in hospital…and she was the reason behind what Mitchum planned to do._

_She should have left well enough alone, Mitchum had warned her, threatened her even and she had still defied him and for that she had to suffer. A part of Mitchum didn't want to go through with what he had planned, but he knew he had to for his son. For Mitchum knew the pain that only a Hayden woman could inflict on a man and he was not going to let his son hurt anymore._

_The car came to a stop outside the hospital doors; Mitchum got out took a deep breath and prayed that his son would forgive for what he was about to do._

_He approached the nurse seated behind her desk, 'I'm looking for Logan Huntzberger?'_

_The nurse looked up, 'Are you of any relation?'_

'_I'm his father.'_

'_Room 1289.' Mitchum merely grunted in response._

_Mitchum was approaching his son's room when he saw who was seated in the waiting area. Stephanie was asleep on Colin's lap, Finn was talking to Lorelai Hayden, Honor was sniffling on Josh's shoulder and the person that he was interested in the most, was seated by herself on the opposite side of the room. Rory was staring out the window as she played with something in her hands; Mitchum was too far away to see what it was._

_Mitchum was about to make his presence known when he heard a phone ring, it was Honor's. From what he could hear it was Shira on the other end and Honor had just broken the news to her. Mitchum knew he had to act fast, Shira knew too much for her own good. He walked back into the elevator as he pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons._

'_Hello, Seth? I hear you're the doctor overlooking my son's case… I need your help with something… there's a lot of money in it for you…Excellent, now here's what I need you to do…JUST DO IT!'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

The rain hitting the windows in Rory's bedroom was all that could be heard. Under the thick covers and pillows was where Lorelai found Rory the morning of the funeral.

Lorelai sat next to her and spoke to her gently, 'Hey honey. I know that today is a day that you'd rather miss, but he would want you to be there.' There was no response from Rory, not even any movement to indicate that she had heard her mother.

Lorelai moved towards the closet and pulled out a black dress for her daughter. She called for Christopher and together they both managed to get her out of bed. It was as her mother was turning on the water in the shower that Rory snapped out of her trance. She continued and was dressed and waiting 20 minutes later.

Christopher and Lorelai were extremely worried about their daughter. For the past few days all Rory had done was cry and sleep. She refused to eat, drink, talk or even leave her room. They both knew how much Logan had meant to her and only hoped that she would move on one day. It's what Logan would have wanted.

On the way to the funeral, Lorelai tried to get her daughter to talk, to respond in manner but all Rory could do was sniffle and stare out the window with a heart breaking expression on her face.

The church was filled to maximum capacity when they finally arrived. Stephanie instantly spotted Rory and came up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

Stephanie pulled away with tears in her eyes, 'How are you coping?'

Rory just stood there frozen, staring at something behind Stephanie and her parents. They all turned to see what was happening, when they saw it. The coffin.

Stephanie gasped as the tears continued to fall, 'It's really happening isn't it?'

Rory couldn't breathe, this place was suffocating her. She couldn't pull her eyes away from the coffin; she couldn't believe that the man she loved was lying in it. As the tears continued to fall she felt the room closing in on her. Rory had to get out of there, she just couldn't do it. She couldn't say goodbye to him like this.

Rory could hear her parents and Stephanie yelling after her as she ran out of the church but she didn't turn back, she just couldn't.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'Can I help you lady?'

Rory just stared at the girl before her; she didn't understand what she was asking. Could she help? Could anyone help her?

The girl behind the counter saw the tears and sadness on Rory's face, 'Would you like some coffee? Tea?'

Rory looked up suddenly, 'Tea… that's what he had…that's what I'll have…'

Rory felt the room begin to spin, she couldn't see clearly. The girl's voice was now a distant sound as Rory fell to the ground in the coffee shop…in their coffee shop…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

He woke up to darkness and the feeling of pain. His head felt like it weighed a ton and just about every part of his body hurt like hell. He tried to remember what had happened but nothing was coming to him. He tried to sit up but failed.

'Hello? Is there someone here? Where am I?' The place seemed deserted until the door was pulled open suddenly.

'Logan, you're awake?'

He looked up confused from his bed, 'Logan? I'm sorry do I know you?'


	10. Six months later

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews they really make me happy. I know that the story is pretty angsty but things will be looking up in the next few chapters, I promise.**

**To avoid confusion, that letter from the previous chapter never got to Rory. Logan wrote it before the events of the flashback in this chapter. The letter was found be someone. I can't say whom now for the sake of the story. **

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!!**

**Disclaimer: GG does not belong to me, but this storyline does…**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Six months later…_

'You'll love it.'

'No.'

Rory and Finn had been having the same argument for almost a week now. Finn, Colin and Steph were going to Australia for a few weeks and were trying to convince Rory to come with them. Finn refused to give up and so here he was in her apartment begging her, again.

'Come on love! Don't you want to see where I grew up? How I became the man I am today?' Finn was trying his hardest to convince her. They all knew that Rory needed to get a way for a while. Logan's death had hit her the hardest; it had taken her almost two months to stop crying herself to sleep. Even now, she still wasn't acting like her old self, she barely spoke unless addressed specifically and never laughed. The most they could do was get a smile out of her and even then it never reached her eyes.

Rory sighed and leaned back on her couch, 'I have work Finn. Articles can't write themselves.' Rory knew that Finn wouldn't believe her excuse; deep down he knew why she refused to leave. Here in Hartford Rory felt close to Logan. They had shared so many happy times together here and the idea of leaving, even for a short period of time, made her feel sad and nostalgic.

'Rory, we're all really worried about you. The way you're behaving isn't healthy, you need to start moving on-'

Rory was angry, 'Moving on? That's a load of rubbish coming from you Finn. Tell me, when was the last time you drank alcohol or got drunk? When was the last time Colin looked me in the eye without…' Rory had tears running down her face and was sobbing, 'And Steph. God, Finn, she called off her engagement to Colin! So don't you dare talk to me about moving on.'

'Rory, Logan wouldn't have wanted to see you like this. He-'

'He's dead, Finn! Dead!' With that Rory ran into her bedroom and locked the door before Finn could stop her.

He could hear her sobs from the other side of the door and felt his heart break. He dropped down onto the floor and leaned his head against the wall listening to her cry while tears of his own fell.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

… _Rory didn't know what to say and the only thought running through her mind right now was that Logan did want to be with her and that he did love her. She needed to find Logan and set things right._

'_Rory, there's more. Logan's not going to Yale anymore, Mitchum is sending him to London for college. I guess that was his sure fire way of making sure you guys stay apart.'_

_Logan was leaving? Rory's heart was racing as she felt the room begin to spin. She felt herself begin to fall before all she saw was black._

_Rory dropped to the floor before Stephanie could react, her head hitting the side of the desk as she fell._

'_Rory! Oh God, Rory can you hear me?' Stephanie was kneeling beside Rory cradling her head. _

'_Help! Somebody help!' It was lunch and the classroom door was shut. Stephanie laid Rory's head gently onto the ground before getting up and running to the cafeteria._

_Colin was sitting across from Logan and Finn when he saw Stephanie rush into the cafeteria with a terrified look on her face and tears running down her cheeks._

_He got up so fast that his chair flew back._

'_Steph? What's wrong? Sweetheart why are you crying?' Colin rushed to her and enveloped her in a hug._

_Logan and Finn were also at her side in an instant. None of them noticed that the large room was now deadly quiet as the students all watched on._

_Stephanie pulled back from Colin, 'I…we…classroom…fall…head' her sobs were getting the better of her, making it hard for the guys to understand._

_Colin rubbed her back, 'Sweetie, just breathe for me. Now tell us again what happened.'_

_Stephanie turned towards Logan with the tears running down her face. Logan felt his heart stop beating. Rory…_

'_Where is she!?' Logan asked with clear distress apparent in his voice. 'What happened? Where is she Stephanie?' He was all but yelling now._

'_She collapsed. I tried, I really did…I…' She was staring at her hands now._

_It was then that they all noticed the blood on her hands._

_Logan's breathing hitched before he started shouting, 'WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S RORY?' _

'_Classroom…English…'_

_Logan was flying out the cafeteria doors as Colin was saying something about calling 911. He just had to find her; he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. _

_He finally reached the classroom and there she lay unconscious on the floor. Logan let out a choked sob as he kneeled next to her._

'_Oh God Ace, baby can you hear me? I really need you to open your eyes for me Rory. Please, open your eyes.' Logan was crying freely now. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Don't ever scare me like that again.' Logan was sitting on Rory's bed. They had just gotten back from the hospital. Thankfully the cut on her head was easily fixed with stitches. After the doctor had checked her over for the second time, as per Logan's demands, Rory was free to go home._

_Rory responded by snuggling closer to him, 'Don't go.'_

_Logan could hear the sadness in her voice, 'I'm right here Ace-'_

'_No, not now. London. Please don't leave me…' _

_Logan's heart broke, 'Baby…I…can't. God, I wish I could stay, but I have to go.'_

_Rory untangled herself from Logan's arms and sat up to look him in the eyes._

'_Why? If this is about my future, I don't care.' Rory wiped away furiously at her tears. She felt like all she did nowadays was cry and she was sick of it._

'_It's not worth it Logan. I mean it hurts so much now at the mere thought of you leaving, what'll happen when you really leave?'_

_Logan wanted nothing more than to listen to her and stay, to screw London and his father. But he knew he couldn't._

'_You'll resent me.'_

'_What?'_

'_Rory, say I don't go what happens then? We graduate next week and then there's college. You want to major in journalism, Rory. I just can't willingly give up on your future. You don't know my father, Ace, the things he's capable of.'_

'_I'll change my major.' Rory shuffled on the bed until she was kneeling in front of Logan. She reached out and cupped his cheeks so that he would look her in the eyes and see that she meant what she was saying._

'_I don't need journalism Logan especially if the cost of having it is losing you.'_

_Logan wanted so much to believe her, to throw caution to the wind and accept her words._

'_You say that now Rory, but what about in the future? Six months, 2 years or even 10 years from now, you might regret your decision. I don't want you to resent me Rory. I don't think I'd be able to stand it. I have to go Rory, I can't be the reason your dreams don't come true.'_

_Rory stood up and walked to her window, her back to Logan. Logan made his way to her and stood behind her, he could hear her sobs. _

'_I promise you Rory; this isn't the end for us. Things won't always have to be like this. The future is still wide open, we'll find our way to each other baby, I promise.' Logan wiped at his tears, 'I need you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll move on, that you'll live your life…that you'll be happy, no matter what. Promise me that Rory.'_

_Rory wrapped her arms around her tightly as she let out another sob and shook her head, 'I…I can't do that Logan.'_

_Logan wrapped his arms around her from behind, 'Please Rory, I'm not saying right away. I need to know that you'll be happy. Promise me please. Please Rory, just promise me.'_

_Rory felt like promising him this would be like shutting the door to a possibility of them being together again. But she knew she had to, Logan was already doing so much for her, for their love…for her future._

'_I promise.'_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

…_Promise me that you'll move on, that you'll live your life…that you'll be happy, no matter what. Promise me that Rory._

_I promise._

As Rory lay on the bed crying she couldn't help but remember the promise she made to Logan. She got up from the bed and made her way to the door. She was surprised to see Finn on the other side. He looked up at her; she could see his red brimmed eyes and tear stained face.

'When do we leave?'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

'Mr. Hunztberger?'

Logan looked up to find his assistant standing at his door. He couldn't help but stare at her eyes; they were this amazing shade of blue. The colour felt familiar to him, important even. It was the same coloured eyes that were invading his dreams. He hated not remembering his past, not knowing anything…not knowing why those blue eyes were so important.

His assistant looked on confused, 'Uhm, sir, you asked me to check on the features writer?' Logan nodded for her to continue, 'Her editor said that she was doing amazingly well and that she was an ace at her job. He –'

Logan's head shot up, 'Ace?' Why did that sound so familiar?

His assistant continued, 'Yes, she's only just moved back here to Australia and her editor was worried that she'd fall behind. But he said she felt good to be back home'

Home. Logan had been in Australia for six months and it still didn't feel like home. Something was missing.

Little did he know that that _something_ was currently on a plane, on her way to Australia.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

'Welcome to the Land Down Under, Love!'

Rory smiled as she got off the plane. She had a good feeling about this trip…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. The beginning of the end

'_**Well this here qualifies as a cute meeting.'**_

'_**Uhm, hello. This is more like an embarrassing meet if anything.'**_

……………_**.**_

'_**You never told me your name.'**_

'_**Oh and you did?'**_

'_**True, true. I'm Logan.'**_

'_**Nice to meet you Logan!'**_

'_**I still don't know what your name is?' **_

……………**.**

'_**What do you have there Ace?'**_

'_**What is it with blonde guys and giving me nicknames? My name's not all that hard to remember, unless you have trouble with two syllable words!'**_

'_**Ace, I'm deeply crushed that you don't find my name for you endearing.'**_

……………_**.**_

'_**No I don't. I like you just the way you are and knowing that piece of information isn't going to change that.'**_

'_**You like me?'**_

'_**uhm, yeah.'**_

'_**Interesting'**_

'_**Interesting? Ace I just told you that I liked you and all you can say is 'interesting'?'**_

'_**Why do you call me Ace?'**_

……………_**..**_

'_**Why you- arggh! To think I liked a butt-faced miscreant like you!'**_

'_**Wait! You like me?'**_

* * *

A loud ringing brought Logan out of his deep slumber. He'd been having the same recurring dreams every night. They always ended with him running after the mystery girl 'Ace' but just before he could reach her he would wake up. If these were like any other dreams he would just let it go, but something in him told him that they weren't just dreams. He felt connected to them. He felt connected to the gorgeous blue-eyed girl. Could it be that he was making progress in retrieving his memory or was this all a coincidence?

* * *

'Logan! Pay attention' Mitchum chastised his son. They were making there way down to a very important meeting with some new investors but all Logan could think about was the girl from his dreams. After he'd woken up from his coma six months ago, Logan had been filled in on who he was and on all other important aspects of his life by his father, Mitchum Hunztberger. Logan had tried to piece everything together but some things just didn't fit. According to his father, he was an only child and his mother had died giving birth to him. However, a few months ago, Logan had come across a photo in his dad's office drawers of him and his father and what appeared to be his mother and sister. Logan wanted answers but didn't know how to approach Mitchum.

'Sorry dad, I just got lost in my thoughts…'

'There's no time for that now-'

'Actually dad, can I ask you something?'

'Can't this wait Logan? The meeting starts in a few minutes.'

Logan shook his head, 'It's about my past. I've been having these, well, I guess you could call them dreams only they feel like so much more.'

Logan eyed his father closely, it looked he was facing an internal battle.

Mitchum cleared his throat, 'Well uhm son, what do you think it is you are remembering?'

'There's this girl, with these amazingly blue eyes, it feels like I should know who she is. I feel drawn to her but all I really know about her is that I call her Ace.'

Mitchum's face was drained of colour and there was a look of shock on his face however it didn't last long, 'Logan, I'm sorry to say that they are just dreams. No such girl exists from your past. Come on the meeting is about to begin.'

Logan had seen the look in his father's eyes and he didn't believe him. Logan wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Directly following the meeting, Logan made direct route back to his office. If his father wasn't going to give him the answers he wanted he'd just have to find them himself. He grabbed his phone and made a call to a private investigator he had found online.

* * *

'See love, aren't you glad you came with us?' Finn asked as he slung his arm around Rory's shoulders. They, along with Colin and Steph, had just finished lunch at the Sydney Centre Point Tower and were now walking around the city taking in the many sights.

Rory smiled slightly at Finn, 'It's been great'. She'd been trying so hard to enjoy the trip but every time she came close to succeeding she'd feel an immense amount of guilt.

They had been walking for around half an hour and Rory was in desperate need of some coffee, so the gang stopped at the nearest café. Just as they were about to leave with their coffees in tow, Rory froze.

Colin was the first to notice, 'Are you ok Rory?'

Colin followed her line of sight and it was then that he realised the source of her distress.


	12. sydney never seemed so small

'See love, aren't you glad you came with us?' Finn asked as he slung his arm around Rory's shoulders. They, along with Colin and Steph, had just finished lunch at the Sydney Centre Point Tower and were now walking around the city taking in the many sights.

Rory smiled slightly at Finn, 'It's been great'. She'd been trying so hard to enjoy the trip but every time she came close to succeeding she'd feel an immense amount of guilt.

They had been walking for around half an hour and Rory was in desperate need of some coffee, so the gang stopped at the nearest café. Just as they were about to leave with their coffees in tow, Rory froze.

Colin was the first to notice, 'Are you ok Rory?'

Colin followed her line of sight and it was then that he realised the source of her distress.

Standing tall, grey and looming was the Sydney branch of the Huntzberger Publishing Group.

Rory was overcome with an overwhelming array of emotions. The tears running down her face were uncontrollable.

'Rory? Sweetie lets go back to Finn's place; we can get some movies and pig out on junk food. Yeah? Just me and you, our own wallow fest?' Steph was trying to pry Rory away from the building but was having no such luck since Rory didn't seem to be responding to anything. It was like she was in a trance.

Finn was really worried about Rory. He had intended for this trip to help her move on, if not completely then at least be on the right track. It would have been what Logan wanted.

'Love?'

Rory looked up at Finn with tears in her eyes.

'I want to go in'

Colin shook his head frantically, 'Rory, I really don't think that's a good idea.'

'Sweetie, it'll just hurt more'

'Love, I really think you should listen to Steph and Colin.'

Rory wiped furiously at her tears, threw her coffee cup in the nearest trash can and stood tall in front of her friends.

'I'm going in with or without you guys. I need to do this.'

_Logan slammed the door shut as he walked into his bedroom. He had just come from a meeting with his father and grandfather. They were 'kindly' reminding him of what his future would entail from graduation onwards. Like he didn't already know! He was only halfway through his senior year and the pressure was beginning to loom._

'_I'm sure the door's sorry for whatever it did'_

_Logan looked up startled at her voice. She had a huge smile gracing her features. He went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She always could make him forget his worries and fears._

'_Wasn't I meant to pick you up in an hour?' Logan asked as they cuddled on the bed._

'_Friday night dinner ended early so I thought I'd surprise you. If you want I can go back and you can pick me up' Rory made to get off the bed but Logan pulled her into his strong hold. Rory giggled._

'_I'm glad you're here'_

'_How was the meeting?'_

_Logan rolled his eyes, 'It was like every other conversation I've ever had with my dad. You know the one about me being a disappointment and not living up to my full potential' Logan shrugged, 'just the usual'_

_Rory turned to face Logan, 'Logan Huntzberger you are _not _a disappointment. You are amazing in everything that you do and you are one of the smartest people I know. So, if your dad can't see that, well then that's his loss.'_

_Logan hugged Rory tighter to him and placed a kiss on her forehead. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve her, but whatever it was he was eternally grateful. _

'_I love you so much'_

_Rory buried her head into the nook of his neck, 'I love you too'_

_They both lay there silently, just happy to be in each other's arms._

'_Sydney' Logan broke the silence._

'_Sydney?'_

'_When I have to take over the company, I want to do it from the Sydney offices. They're far enough that my dad won't be breathing down my neck.'_

'_Hmmm, I've never been to Sydney' Rory said while biting her lower lip._

'_Neither have I. We can discover it together.'_

_Rory smiled and kissed Logan with everything she had._

'Mr. Huntzberger?'

'How many times do I have to tell you to call me Logan?'

It had been a long day and Logan just wanted to get home and take a long hot shower and sleep.

'I'm sorry, Logan. Uhm, the papers that you asked for have been faxed over' His secretary held the folder out to him.

Logan grabbed it and dismissed her.

He had been on the phone almost all day with his Private Investigator trying to piece together his history. And now, finally, all the answers he had been looking for were at his disposal.

Logan was just about to begin going through the all too important documents, when a knock on the door broke through the silence…


End file.
